


Skate With Me

by InactiveAccount_nipan



Series: Caustic X Reader [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveAccount_nipan/pseuds/InactiveAccount_nipan
Summary: Octavio and Natalie convince Reader to join the other legends ice skating.Reader doesn't know how to ice skate, and her friends seem to find some amusement in this.Alexander offers to help.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader
Series: Caustic X Reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569883
Kudos: 34





	Skate With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulheartthewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulheartthewolf/gifts).



You really didn’t know why you had agreed to this, you preferred to stay indoors playing video games with Octavio and Natalie. Being outside wasn’t something that really interested you, but how could you say no to Natalie? The young genius had this puppy dog look that nobody could refuse - you had once watched Elliott hand over his porkchops to her. Natalie and Makoa were your best friends out of all the legends, but you got along with all of them fairly well. Park seemed to still be pretty closed off to you, but he seemed that way with everyone.

But there was one legend that you felt drawn to - in a way different than the others - and that was Alexander Nox. The brooding scientist always brought the butterflies in your belly alive, could cause your heart to flutter in excitement when he offered you more than his usual few words.

“Come on, _carina,_ ” Octavio laughed, amusement dancing in his hazel eyes as he and Natalie held out a hand to you. “It’s easy!”

You shakily stumbled your way over to the edge of the lake, reaching out to grab their hands in each of your own, desperately squeezing their hands as you attempted to keep your balance. This was your first time trying to ice skate, and it was slightly embarrassing that everyone else seemed to know how to do it. Even Anita was gliding over the ice with one arm around Ajay, the two laughing as they talked.

“Guys I really don’t think this is a good id-” you started, the adrenaline junkie cutting you off. 

“There’s no backing out now, _compadre_!” He snickered, Natalie grinning widely as the two tried to pull you along.

Cheeks alight with embarrassment as you stumbled over the ice like a newborn fawn, you attempted to focus on staying upright and leaving all the legwork to your two friends.

“See it’s not so hard!” Natalie encouraged as she and Octavio sped up, pulling you along with little difficulty. “We’re gonna let go now, _carina_ ,” the daredevil announced when the two of them unexpectedly released their hold on you.

“Wh-WHAT! GUYS NOOOOO!” You shut your eyes tightly as you slid across the ice, heart pounding in your chest as you prayed not to- you slammed into something - another skater from the grunt they made upon impact.

Both of you went down, you landing on your ass with a yelp. “Fuck that _hurt_!” You grumbled, glaring over at Natalie and Octavio, the latter of whom was holding onto the other for support as he howled with laughter.

Exhaling in annoyance you turned to apologize to whoever had the unfortunate luck of you getting in their way, apology sticking in your throat as you watched Alexander Nox sit up to glare at you. Upon seeing who it was, however, the scientist’s gaze seemingly softened.

You sat there staring up at him dumbly as he pushed himself up, getting back on his skates with ease before holding out a hand to you. You took it wordlessly, cheeks aflame with embarrassment as he pulled you upright.

“S-s-s-sorry,” you stammered, giving a nervous laugh even as the scientist made a sound that suspiciously sounded like a chuckle.

“Neither of us were hurt,” he responded. “Is this your first time skating?”

Swallowing you only nodded, trying not to focus on how _low_ and sexy his voice was. 

“Would you like help?” Alexander asked suddenly, glancing over at Natalie and Octavio before turning back to you, that intense green gaze rendering you nearly speechless. “Proper aid that is,” he added.

“Uh, yeah I’d appreciate it!” You answered with a grin, silently thanking whatever deity decided to smile down on you. 

Alexander smiled back, but it didn’t last long enough for you to be completely sure it was really a smile, the scientist skating around behind you, those large hands taking a firm hold on your hips. Suddenly you were thankful he couldn’t see the way your cheeks flushed from the closeness.

“Don’t use your hips, you want to push outwards on your legs,” the scientist murmured over your shoulder. “Your arms are for balance.”

You nodded quickly as the scientist helped you skate forwards, murmuring quiet encouragement that only you could hear. You focused on using your legs rather than your hips, worrying your lip as you attempted to do as he instructed.

“Not your hips, push outwards,” Alexander murmured, his hands leaving your hips as he took both your hands and skated backwards, eyes watching your movements as you marvelled at how easily he moved. Even backwards he had little issue staying upright or keeping up a decent speed. “Outwards,” Alexander reminded you as you followed after him. You were a little clunky but beginning to get a feel for what you needed to do, and a shy grin spread over your lips as you looked up at him in excitement.

“You are beautiful,” the words seemed to take you both by surprise as you looked up at the older legend, Alexander clearing his throat as he avoided your gaze. “I’m going to let go now,” he suddenly announced, releasing your hands but remaining in front of you, arms out in case you fell. Perhaps you both should’ve been watching where you were going, as he skated backwards right into a snowbank.

You yelped as you crashed into him for the second time that day, pushing him even further into the snow. “Oh my god I’m so sorry!” You cried, embarrassed at how clumsy you had been -even more so than usual at least- grabbing at the scientist’s hands to try and pull him back out of the snow, but he was too heavy and you found yourself falling on your ass once again. “Fuck that’s gonna bruise!” You complained, rubbing your backside as you used the bank to get back up, Alexander pushing himself up into a sitting position.

“I really didn’t mean to- let me get that,” you reached out to brush the snow from his beard before realizing what you were doing. Your face warmed uncomfortably as you stared at him, a nervous laugh leaving you. “S-s-sorry.”

“It was my fault.” Alexander responded, though he made no move to get up, instead reaching out a hand to brush the snow from your cheek in return, his hand hesitating briefly before cupping your cheek. “I most certainly do not regret it.”

You stared down at the older legend, wide-eyed as you struggled to find your words. _Is he… Is he flirting with me?_ You inwardly wonder, heart doing little flips in time with the butterflies in your belly. 

“I-I-you d-don’t?” You stammered the question, uncertain of how else to respond even as the scientist laughed and got himself back up on his skates. “I must admit I didn’t find the idea of this activity to be truly worth my time,” Alexander began while offering you a small smile. “But your presence is always something I enjoy, and would like to more actively seek.”

“I love spending time with you too!” You exclaimed before you could stop yourself, shifting nervously when you realized how you sounded maybe _too_ eager. “I just don’t… want to annoy you is all,” you added after a brief moment of silence.

Alexander laughed, a sound rare coming from the scientist. “I don’t believe you could even if you tried,” he responded, holding out a gloved hand. “Skate with me?”

Glad that your cold reddened cheeks concealed the blush creeping up your face you nodded and took his hand. “I’d love to.”


End file.
